Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a housing, an electronic device with the housing, and an image forming apparatus with the electronic device.
Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally includes an exterior cover that covers multiple image forming units installed therein. Thus, the exterior cover partitions the image forming apparatus into an interior and an exterior of the image forming apparatus.
Such an image forming apparatus provides an exterior cover to swing on a hinge to open and close a housing to suppress transmission of sound from the image forming apparatus and accordingly reduce noise therefrom.